


Sight

by Culumacilinte



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Character Voice, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-12
Updated: 2007-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/pseuds/Culumacilinte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tia Dalma sees many things, but some of them even she does not expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight

Gaping maw, open to receive ‘im.  Breath, sweet wit’ de smell of rotted flesh, de last breeze him feel on him mortal skin.  Her arms, twisted and twining like vines, like a lover’s caress on de proud mast of him night-black ship before it snap wit’ de splinter of breakin' bones.  Tooth and flesh and bone to consume 'im who some say fortune could never best.

She sees, Tia Dalma.  She knows.  Claw of crab and de sweet smoke of secret herbs, dey tell many t’ings to de woman who knows to listen.  Wit’ de sight given to her, de voodoo queen sees much. 

She see de sword Captain Jack Sparrow be wearin’ always at him side flash agains’ de sun; she see him face as he t’row himself into him death, seein’ no other way to go; she see de tar-stained decks of him precious _Pearl_ , now sullied wit’ de blood and stench of Davy Jones’ monstrous pet.

But den, and dis be unexpected, even to her, she see in a flash a wasteland, flat and barren of life- and a man, him shadow wavering in de heat, him face drawn in agains’ de strange whiteness all about him.  Eyes dark like her own, and de familiar black-polished compass hangin’ at de belt, nex’ to de hens-foot charm she made wit’ her own fingers. 

Captain Jack Sparrow.

How dis come to be, even Tia Dalma knows not.  But she mean to find out. 

Yes she does. 


End file.
